1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow
"Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow", Way to Die #233, is the fourth death showcased in the season 4 episode "Crying Over Spilled Blood", which aired on July 15, 2012. Plot Mary and Larry are on a two-week bus tour through the desert Southwest, and they had stopped by the trading post of a Native American named Chief Proudfoot, in hopes of buying a few souvenirs from him. However, Proudfoot asks very high prices for them (For example, $650 for a medicine man mask). Larry then notices a basket full of ghost chili peppers, which he foolishly assumed were just regular chili peppers (Mary also remarks that Larry won a pepper eating contest back home at one point). Despite Proudfoot's warnings not to consume any of them, the ignorant Larry ate one anyway, which burned his mouth badly enough to leave sores in it. That is because ghost peppers measure up to at least 1.5 million heat units on the Scoville scale; 400 times hotter than Tabasco sauce! His mouth felt like the inside of a pizza oven, as he then raced to the fridge for a drink to cool and douse down the flames on his mouth. It is the worst thing he could've done, as what he drank happens to be rattlesnake venom. The venom entered Larry's bloodstream through the open wounds in his mouth, poisoning and eventually killing him, as Mary began crying hysterically over his death. Trivia *Also called "Snake Chug" on the Spike TV website. *This death slightly contradicts Way to Die #92: Fang Banged, where Thom Beers said "You could actually drink a vial of Snake Venom and feel no ill effects." It should be noted, however, that it killed Larry because it entered his bloodstream through the sores in his mouth. Usually, rattlesnake venom is harmless to drink so long as there's no passageway into the bloodstream. *The infamous ghost pepper (also known as the Bhut jolokia, Naga jolokia, Red Naga chili, etc.) measures between 330,000 and 1.5 million SHU. **Up until 2017, the Carolina Reaper (whose SHU rating can peak to over 2.2 million) was the hottest pepper in the world, beating out the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion (whose SHU rating peaked to at least 2 million). In May 2017, it was reported that the Dragon's Breath chili pepper achieved a heat rating of 2.48 million SHU, which made it the new hottest pepper in the world for a time. The same year, an even hotter pepper, Pepper X, which was created by Ed Currie (the man who created the Carolina Reaper), took the title with a reported heat rating of 3.18 million SHU. Foreign names *'El Fantasma del Pimiento' (The Pepper's Ghost) - Latin American dub. *'Peor el remedio... que la enfermedad' (Worse the remedy... than the disease) - Spanish dub. *'Heute chilli- morgen tot' (Today, chili - Tomorrow, dead) - German dub. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Idiots Category:Death by stupidity Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Death by animals Category:Death by toxins Category:Body failure Category:Accidental Death Category:Way to die Category:Death by poisoning Category:Reptile Poisoning Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Original Episodes Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:People Crying after Victims Died Category:Foam coming from the mouth Category:Mouth Damage Category:Reckless deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Death by snake venoms Category:People sobbing after the victims died Category:Death by vomiting Category:Death by reptile poisoning Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:Bastards Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Male victims Category:Dweebs Category:Male deaths Category:Body Damage Category:People weeping after the victims died Category:Death Narration Category:Villain deaths Category:Jules Sylvester Category:Bad people Category:Deaths for not listening to warnings Category:Death by Poison Category:Death by karma Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:Body Poisoning Category:Death from Asphyxiation Category:Fatality!